The present invention relates to an information input system such as a digital camera system for sensing, e.g., moving and still images, its control method, and a storage medium.
However, in the prior art, even in a system in which a digital camera is connected to a PC to sense an image, e.g., a system in which image data used in business are continuously sensed and sensed data are directly processed and managed by the PC, the sensed image data are temporarily recorded on the internal recording device of the digital camera or the recording medium detachable from the digital camera, and are then transferred to the PC via the cable, thus processing and saving the image data. For this reason, image data and the like gradually accumulate in the internal recording device of the digital camera or the detachable recording medium, and if the internal recording device or recording medium becomes full of data, it cannot record data any more. When this occurs, it is only after these image data are deleted or the recording medium is replaced by another one, that image sensing can be proceeded.
When a system that transfers sensed image data or the like to a PC, and processes and manages the data is built using a digital camera which does not have any internal recording device but has only a recording medium detachable from the digital camera, since the sensed image data are processed and managed by the PC, they need not be saved in the detachable recording medium. However, even in such case, image sensing cannot be done unless the detachable recording medium is attached to the digital camera.